IHead to Tennessee
by IvoryGreenReading
Summary: The gang head to Tennessee so Spencer can decide if he wants to move there for his "serious" girlfriend. While there, they go against Tennessee's wild ways...Of amusement parks? Screams Seddie...:


**Long time, right? Wow. I miss it…Just writing without a real reason except to write. Apparently, my "idea" for a "book" that I thought of "writing" is good. Really good. I disagree…But whatever…I can't believe I have a chance of getting published before I'm twenty….A real book…So yeah, sorry for the delay. I am back to trying to write on here because my computer broke down and I might have lost a huge chunk of my book…Haha it was a roughy anyways…I'll just look off my notes and re-do ****J have I mentioned I miss this?**

**Well…Disclaimer I guess?**

**Me. No. Own.**

**Nope**

**None.**

**Clear?**

**Yay**

* * *

**Sam's POV**

"Why Tennessee?"

I'd been asking this question for two days now. Carly, Spencer, the nub, and I were all supposed to go on a "wild" adventure for summer vacation. Tennessee isn't what I'd call wild. Tennessee is what I call a hillbilly state. Yep. That sounds right. **(AN: Obvious I don't believe this because I live in Tennessee…But it seems right, right?)**

"Because," came Carly's voice from her bedroom as she changed, "Spencer's very serious girlfriend lives there and he wants to see if they have a future there."

"Haven't they gone on like, four dates?" I asked, tapping my foot impatiently. It was nearly two and our flight left at three.

"It's Spencer…"

"Oh yeah."

"Carlotta! Sam! Come on!" Spencer yelled before tripping over his own feet. He landed face first into the ground.

"I got him." Freddie said as he appeared around the corner. He pulled on the back of Spencer's shirt until he stood up.

"We should have left an hour ago, Carly!" I said. But, as I yelled out her name, Carly opened the door. She looked the same as she did an hour ago…Except for her pink cowboy boots. Of course.

"It took you two hours to put on a pair of boots?" Freddie grumbled out.

"I had to choose the boots, too!" Carly protested. We seem to scream a lot.

"Wow…" I mumbled. "My best friend took two hours to put her foot in a shoe."

"Twice." Carly added to my sentence.

"Twice." Freddie and I said simultaneously, both of us nodding.

* * *

**Two hours later, on plane **

**(For now, I'm spacing the scenes out like I thing the show would)**

"Ladies and gentlemen, we seem to be hitting a rough patch, please buckle up." Carly and I looked at each other. Simultaneously, we both looked over our shoulders towards Spencer and Freddie. They were one row behind us.

What we saw made us laugh.

Freddie was asleep sitting perfectly upright, but Spencer had his head rested on Freddie's shoulder. If that wasn't enough, Spencer was sucking his thumb and Freddie was holding an old teddy bear against his chest.

I was glad that they never unbuckled their seatbelts. That meant no one would wake them so they would.

"Camera time." I whispered, taking out my red camera and aiming it toward the two boys.

"Fist bump me!" Carly whisper yelled.

"Gladly." We shared a quick bump of the knuckles. As we pulled away from our "bump", I snapped the picture.

It was amazing.

* * *

**Four more hours later, Knoxville Airport**

"So this is Tennessee, huh?" Spencer said as he took Ashley (The girl we came her for) in his arms.

"Yep. I love it here. I'm just sad you won't be here when it's fall." Ashley said as she cuddled into Spencer.

"What's so special about Tennessee in fall?" Freddie and I asked at the same time. We looked at each other and made faces towards each other.

"It's just really romantic and pretty." She gushed, looking up to Spencer. Yuck. They barely know each other. I say you need to know someone before you love them.

"We should probably get going. We're kind of in the middle of the walkway here." Freddie told us as he walked to the escalators that moved down. Everyone stepped on it and started to glide down.

As we stepped off, I asked Ashley a question that bugged me more than anything else since I heard about going to Tennessee.

"What are we supposed to do here?"

Ashley grinned as she looked for her bags, "Well," she began, "I was thinking we go to both Dollywoods…The main park and then Splash Country. Then, we are going to go to some of my favorite restaurants in K-Town…Then we can go to Nashville and…What?" She'd cut herself short when she saw our expressions.

"What is K-Town?" We all asked at once. I stroked my imaginary beard as I thought of what it could be.

"Oh, it's another way of saying Knoxville. It's just more fun." She giggled at our confusing as we stepped outside. **(AN: I use the term K-Town all the time! Haha I love K-town…)**

We started to head toward a taxi, but Ashley stopped us.

"Guys! My car is this way! I had it on reserve. You know, I was only gone a month. I have huge connections here. I got the first week of parking free." She giggled again. Wow this girl can giggle.

We nodded and followed her to her car.

As we drove around, I saw parts of Tennessee I didn't think existed. There were huge buildings, fancy restaurants, huge malls…Where was all the open land? I wondered this so loud in my head, I must have said it out loud.

"Oh, there's spots. Especially in Vonore. There's some in Maryville, Loudon, and Alcoa though, too. Just not as much. **(AN: Shout out to my city!!)**

"Oh." I said, still embarrassed that I had voiced my question without me noticing it.

"You guys are going to love it here! It…" I zoned out.

Tennessee?

I'll give it a shot.

But only one.

One.

* * *

**I'm not sure what brought me to writing a story about MY STATE…But I did :) **

**"Rocky Top…You'll always be home to me…Good old Rocky Top (whoo!) Rocky Top, Tennessee, Rocky Top Tennessee!!"**

**Woot woot and a Hoot.**

**-Me… :)**


End file.
